This isn't a cliché movie
by Lexlittlespoon62
Summary: AU CAPTAIN SWAN Emma Swan est une actrice, la nouvelle idole des jeunes comme Les médias aiment la surnommer. Un jour, alors qu'elle est à Dublin pour une série d'interview, un mystérieux irlandais avec des yeux bleus magnifique renverse sans faire attention son Starbucks. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce stupide café serait le début d'une histoire d'amour. Celle des films c
1. Chapitre 1 : It started with a starbucks

Emma Swan, nouvelle étoile montante du Cinéma ? Qui est Emma Swan, la nouvelle idole des jeunes ? Emma Swan en couple ? ... Emma Swan ... Emma Swan ... Emma soupira en posant tous les articles sur elle sur la table. Elle aimait son métier, les articles sur parlant de son métier ne la dérangeait pas mais ceux mensonger commençait à lui tapait sur le système. Elle avait été repérée par un réalisateur et maintenant elle jouait dans la nouvelle saga à la mode pour les jeunes. Tous les médias étaient à la recherche d'une interview ou au moins d'un mot de " La nouvelle étoile montante du Cinéma " Comme on la surnommait.

Emma ouvrit son ordinateur et alla sur twitter, son nom était en Trending Time. Tiens, Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Elle regarda le hashtag #WeLoveYouEmmaSwan et rit un peu, il y avait des messages vraiment mignon et certain un peu étrange aussi. Elle arrêta son petit tour quand son portable sonna pour voir apparaître le nom de manager.

" Hey, Dave ! " Emma dit.

" Hey, Emma comment tu vas ? " David répondit. Il l'avait pris sous ailes depuis le début de sa carrière et était devenu un de ses plus proches amis.

" Ça va, je m'amuse à regarder les messages sur twitter certains sont vraiment drôle. " Elle sourit.

" J'ai vu ça. Sinon une interview pour un journal irlandais ça te tente ? " Il demanda.

" Un journal irlandais ? " Elle demanda étonnée qu'autant de gens veuillent l'interviewer.

" Ouais. Ils n'arrêtent pas de demander par contre ils ne peuvent pas faire le déplacement alors un petit voyage en Irlande ? "

" Carrément ! " Elle sourit.

" Alors prépare tes valises, on part dans 3 jours pour Dublin. "

" Ouais ! " Elle s'écria.

" Oh et ... j'ai quelques chose à te demander aussi. "

" Tu veux que Mary Margaret vienne avec nous pour que tu puisses enfin faire ta demande ? " Emma le coupa en souriant.

" Heu ... Ouais, tu lis dans mes pensées là. " Il répondit et Emma sourit.

" Je sais. Mais Mary Margaret est ma meilleure amie alors si tu lui brises le cœur..."

" Je finis dans l'océan ? " Il demanda en riant.

" Quelques choses comme ça. " Elle répondit.

3 jours plus tard, ils étaient dans l'avion, les menant à Dublin et Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à tout ça.

" Je ne vais jamais m'habituer à tout ça. " Emma dit à David en montrant la cabine première Classe.

" Il faudra bien, Em. " David rit. " D'ailleurs, d'autres journaux ce sont ajoutés alors tu vas avoir une journée pleine d'interview. "

" Et après on visite ? " Elle sourit.

" Oui, Em. " David répondit.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Dublin, Emma était bien sûr attendue par des fans à l'aéroport après 10 minutes d'autographe et de photos, ils se dirigeaient enfin vers l'hôtel.

" C'est un palace ! " Emma et Mary Margaret s'exclamaient en même temps avant de rire

" Nan mais presque. " David répondit avec un sourire. " Après tous, tu es Emma Swan."

" Ouais, ça j'avais compris. " Emma dit en entrant.

" Je vais chercher les clés des chambres, vous n'avez qu'à aller vous assoir. " David leur dit et elles partirent s'assoir dans le grand canapé de l'hôtel. Emma regarda sur la table pour voir un nouvel article sur elle sauf que là, celui-ci disait qu'elle était en couple avec David.

" Putain ... " Elle dit en prenant le magazine. " Sérieusement ? "

" Encore un qui dit que tu es avec David ? " Mary Margaret demanda ayant pris l'habitude de voir ce genre d'article.

" Ouais. " Emma souffla. " Connerie ... "

" Hey. " Mary Margaret lui dit en voyant qu'elle commençait à s'énerver. " Je me fiche de ça. C'est seulement un tas de connerie. Maintenant si tu es vraiment énervée, un Starbucks ? Ça te dit ? J'en ai vu un sur O'connell Street. " Elle proposa en souriant.

" Okay. " Emma sourit. Après les bagages déposés, les deux amies partirent dans le centre. " Ca fait du bien de ne pas être arrêté dans la rue à chaque pas. " Elle dit en marchant vers le Starbucks.

" Ouais, je ne sais pas comment tu fais ça m'énerverai. " Mary margaret Répondit.

" Ca dépend des gens, si c'est des gens tout timide qui t'aborde, je trouve ça mignon et j'adore parler avec eux après il y a ceux qui sont un peu trop ... tu vois ce que je veux dire ? "

" Ouais. " Elle acquiesca en entrant dans le petit Starbucks pour l'instant personne ne la reconnaissait ce qui était un bon point jusqu'à ce que le serveur lui demande son prénom. " Emma ... " Elle soupira n'ayant pas envie d'inventer un nom stupide.

" Emma Swan ?! " Le serveur s'exclama.

" Ouais ... " Et c'est là, à partir de ce moment, qu'elle vit une dizaine de client les entourer. Quand elle sortit, elle s'excusa à Mary Margaret car quelqu'un avait dit qu'elle était son assistante.

" Ca ne dérange pas, Em. " Elle répondit en prenant une gorgée de son café.

" Mais ça devrait ! "

" Em, je savais à quoi m'attendre quand j'ai proposé un café. Je te promets ça ne me dérange pas. "

" Okay ... " Elle soupira et commença à marcher avant de se heurter un homme lui faisait renverser la moitié de son café parterre et non pas sur ses vêtement ce qui était déjà bien.

" Oh merde ... " L'homme soupira. " Je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais pressé et ... merde ... " Il parla rapidement.

" Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout a fini parterre. " Elle sourit doucement essayant de rassurer l'homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu.

" Je suis vraiment désolé, lass ... Si vous voulez que je vous paye un autre ça ne me dérange pas. "

" Non ce n'est pas grave. " Elle sourit et il prit un papier.

" Tenez, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ici à Dublin, voilà mon numéro. "

" Vous n'êtes pas obligé ... "

" Je dois y aller désolé. " Il dit et recommençant à marcher rapidement.

" Okay ... " Emma dit en se tournant vers Mary Margaret. " C'était bizarre. "

" Il était mignon. " Elle répondit.

"Mais bizarre. "

" Au moins il ne t'a pas reconnu. " Son amie lui dit.

" Pas faux. " Elle répondit en regardant derrière elle pour voir si elle voyait l'homme mais il était déjà loin.


	2. Chapter 2 : Journalist or Psycho

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"Le soir, Emma tenait le bout de papier que l'homme lui avait donné. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Peut-être qu'il m'a reconnu et que c'est un journaliste, /emElle pensa, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ou un psychopathe. /emElle soupira en se disant que ça ne servait à rien puis s'endormit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"Le lendemain, Emma fit appelle au room service pour son petit déjeuner quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle s'étonna de voir l'homme qui lui était rentré dedans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Vous n'êtes pas l'homme que j'ai heurté, hier ? " Elle demanda à le regardant poser la nourriture sur la table, l'homme la regarda et compris au bout de quelques secondes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Je me disais bien que je vous connaissais et pas seulement parce que votre tête est sur tous les magazines. " L'homme sourit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Alors vous m'avez reconnu ? " Elle demanda. " Je veux dire, quand j'ai renversé mon café. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Quand J'AI renversé votre café plutôt. " Il répondit avec un léger sourire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Si vous le dites. " Emma sourit doucement en profitant d'avoir une conversation normal. Ce qui n'arrivait pas tous les jours./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Franchement pas tout de suite mais quand je suis passé dans un magasin et que j'ai vu votre photo, je me suis dit que j'étais vraiment con. " Il expliqua. " Mais bon, je ne suis pas ici pour vous ennuyez alors si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ... "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" J'ai votre numéro. " Emma sourit en montrant l e bout de papier toujours sur la table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Aye. " Il acquiesça timidement avant de se diriger vers la porte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Merci, d'ailleurs. " Elle dit en se dirigeant va la porte également. " Pour le déjeuner. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" C'est mon travail. " Il haussa les épaules./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" En fait, maintenant que je vous vois ... Je suis ici pour 1 semaine et je n'ai Jamais visité Dublin alors est-ce que ça ... vous dérangerez de me faire visiter ? Mais vous n'avez pas à accepter, je veux dire, je ne pense pas que vous voudriez être vu en public avec moi ou ... " Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle proposait ça. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" J'adorerais. " Il sourit. " Vous avez mon numéro alors quand vous voulez. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Okay, merci. " Elle le remerciait timidement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Pas besoin, lass. " Il dit avec un dernier sourire avant de sortir. Emma ferma la porte et appuya sa tête contre celle-ci./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Je suis stupide ... C'est peut-être un psychopathe ! " Elle s'exclamait à elle-même avant de se tourner vers son déjeuner en soupirant. " Je l'ai revu. " Elle chuchota à Mary Margaret comme elle était dans le taxi pour aller là où l'interview se tenait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Qui ? " Elle demanda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Le gars d'hier, celui qui m'a donné son numéro. Il travaille à l'hôtel et il m'a apporté mon déjeuner ce matin et je lui ai peut-être demandé de me faire visiter la ville. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" T'as fait quoi ?! " Elle s'exclama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Quoi ? Il a l'air sympa. " Elle haussa les épaules un peu gênée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Il pourrait être journaliste. " Mary Margaret répondit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Je sais, je suis stupide. " Emma soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Oui. " Elle acquiesça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Mais je vais quand même y aller. " Elle répondit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" T'es folle. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Je sais. " Elle attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey, c'est Emma ! Juste je devais vous demandez même si c'est stupide... Vous n'êtes pas journaliste ? /emElle écrit se sentant un peu stupide. Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone vibra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Non, lass. Et même si je l'étais je n'irai pas jusqu'à vous suivre dans votre hôtel/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emElle pouvait presque entendre son rire en lisant son message./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Je me sens vraiment stupide de vous demander ça .../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oui, c'est une question stupide./em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emElle reçut avant d'en recevoir un autre. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mais je suppose que dans votre cas, c'est une question normale./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pas vraiment, vous êtes le premier à qui je demande ça./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Je devrais être honoré d'être le premier alors ?/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Peut-être ;)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Je suis Killian, au fait./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma ^^/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Vraiment je n'aurais pas devinez. ;)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Je dois vous laissez j'ai une interview. /emElle écrit avant de rire et d'é style="box-sizing: border-box;" Je n'ai jamais cru envoyer ça un jour à quelqu'un./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Je n'ai jamais cru recevoir ça de quelqu'un. ^^ Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il faut dire dans ce cas alors Bonne interview !/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Merci ! Enfin je crois ... :D/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"Emma sourit en regardant ses messages, ce gars avait vraiment l'air gentil mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire confiance trop vite. Elle posa son téléphone quand l'interviewer commença à lui parler./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" On commence quand vous voulez. " L'homme lui dit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"L'interview se passait bien, même très bien ça la changeait de ne pas avoir toujours les mêmes questions qu'elle avait quand elle était en promotion. Elle avait même continué à discuter après l'interview ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes et partit seulement après plusieurs heures. Elle retourna à l'hôtel seule comme David lui avait dit qu'il voulait passer un peu de temps seuls avec sa petite amie ce qu'Emma savait pertinemment ce que ça voulait dire. Elle avait été heureuse de croisé le regard de Killian quand elle entra avant de prendre l'ascenseur. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"C'est stupide, je ne le connais pas ... /emEmma pensait dans l'ascenseur pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui et à ses messages stupide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"Elle arriva dans sa chambre et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'appeler le room service espérant que Killian arriverai. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à sa porte et bien sûr elle sourit quand elle vit Killian./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Salut. " Emma sourit en ouvrant la porte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Vraiment, Lass ? Un manque de serviette ? " Killian rit en lui tendant les serviettes. " A part si vous voulez que je les mette dans votre salle de bain mais je ne pense pas que vous êtes ce genre de star. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Non, je pense que je sais prendre des serviettes. " Elle rit en les prenant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Expliquez moi quelque chose, si vous avez un manque de serviette alors pourquoi il y en a sur la table ? " Il sourit en montrant les serviettes sur la table et Emma devenu un peu rouge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Oops... " Elle rit nerveusement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Si vous vouliez me voir, Swan vous n'aviez qu'à demander. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Dans vos rêves. " Emma rit doucement en regardant ses yeux bleus/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Très certainement. " Il répondit et elle rougit un peu. " Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" En fait, oui. Est-ce que votre offre de visiter Dublin tiens toujours ? " Emma demanda timidement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Aye. " Il acquiesca. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Quand est-ce que vous êtes libre ? Parce que je n'ai rien prévu de la semaine alors ... "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Heu ... Demain est mon jour de congé alors si vous êtes disponible ... " Killian proposa en grattant l'arrière de son oreille nerveusement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Ouais, pas de problème. " Elle sourit largement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Il y a vraiment beaucoup de chose à voir alors toute la journée, ça vous dérange ? "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Absolument pas. " Elle sourit doucement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Alors demain 10h ? Par contre, la limousine ne sera pas possible. " Elle rit avant de répondre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Je ne suis pas une de ces stars, Vous avez une voiture ? " Emma demanda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Oui mais on peut aussi marcher. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Ça me va aussi. Alors demain 10h ? " Elle demanda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Je vous attendrais devant l'hôtel. " Il sourit. " Bonne nuit, Swan. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"" Bonne nuit, Killian. " Elle répondit avec un large sourire avant de fermer la porte. " Je suis folle ... " Elle soupira avant d'aller se coucher. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;"~~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Commentaire ? ^^/p 


End file.
